The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods involving power generation in vehicles.
Many vehicles including, for example, commercial and military vehicles may include an electrical generator system that powers a variety of equipment including native equipment such as motors or electronics; and other external equipment that may be connected to the system. Typically the electrical generator system is powered by a prime mover that may use combustion to mechanically drive the generator.